Wanted: The Series
by The Shooter
Summary: This is a continuation of Wanted ... changing from one-shots to putting them all together in a series. It's Jane and Maura, lots of fluff, some angst and some smut. Okay, maybe more than just some smut! Please read and review! Putting the rating at M to be on the safe side. The new chapter here is part 3.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine – they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, TNT. I'm just borrowing them. Also, the song "Wanted" was co-written by Hunter Hayes (who also sings it) and Troy Verges. So, yeah, I don't own that either. I've not read every story on this fiction site (yet) so if there is a similarity to one, it's purely coincidental.

A/N – Please read and review. I just couldn't get this out of my head so naturally it had to make it to paper, well, so to speak. Hope you all enjoy it.

Detective Jane Rizzoli wasn't scared of many things. She could chase down and tackle a suspect over twice her size to the ground without a problem. She could walk into a hostage situation, undeterred and unarmed, to act as a negotiator. She could fire her weapon knowing any shot she takes is a good one.

Right at this moment, however, she was sweating enough bullets to supply all of the Boston Police Department with ammunition. This was the weekend she was going to ask her girlfriend, Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles, to be her wife. She knew the doctor would not turn her down, but there was still that fear of rejection. Two years into their relationship, Jane had once brought up the idea that maybe the doctor was too good to be with her – Maura had kissed her lips passionately and made love to her in the slowest, most gentle way, whispering 'I love you' as she took the detective over the edge. After, when Maura held her, she made Jane promise to never, ever think that again – and reassured the brunette that she was the one she wanted.

The very next day Jane had come into this jewelry store, sitting at this very counter to order Maura's engagement ring. She stood at the counter of the jewelry store, watching Max as he brought the ruby red velvet box over to her.

"Go on, Jane, take a look," he said, smiling.

Hands shaking ever so slightly, she opened the box and pulled out the platinum ring. The two-carat princess cut was flanked by baguettes that ran halfway down each side of the ring. She held it up to see the engraving she had ordered, the words "Love of My Life – Love Jane" were written in a neat script.

Jane visibly swallowed, her eyes beginning to well.

"Max, this … this is just amazing. It looks so fantastic. Thank you," she said, smiling, staring in awe at the ring she held in her hand.

"I'm glad you're happy. Let me shine this up for you, Jane," he said, taking the ring over to his steam cleaning machine. "So, when will you be asking?"

"I'm planning to ask this weekend."

Jane watched him, smiling. She couldn't believe nine months had passed since she had come in the store and custom-ordered this ring.

"I wish you the best of luck, Jane. I know that doctor is head-over-heels in love with you and she's going to be so happy. You both will be so happy."

"Max, I already am. I have been since the moment that gorgeous woman agreed to go on a date with me."

He finished cleaning the ring and put it into the box for Jane.

She took it from him and put it in the breast pocket of her blazer. "Thank you, Max. And next time I see you, I will be an engaged woman."

He came around the counter and hugged her, kissing both her cheeks. "Wonderful! I want to see you back here when it's time to pick out your wedding rings!"

"You definitely will. Thanks again. See you soon."

And with that, Jane headed out the door. Once in the car, she tuned up her iPod to the song that was an integral part of her plan. She practiced singing it, though by now she was sure she knew every single line. The song was beautiful and the moment she heard it, all she could think about it perfectly described the way she felt about Maura.

As if on cue when the brunette's thoughts were wrapped up in Maura, Jane's phone buzzed.

"Hi babe," Jane said.

"Hi. What are we doing tonight?"

Jane knew that voice. Maura was finishing up paperwork in her office, tapping a pencil on the desk. She smiled.

"Honey, I'm actually kind of tired and was going to head to my place tonight."

"Are you not feeling well, Jane?"

"I'm okay, just really tired. I wouldn't be good company tonight."

"You're always the best company, baby. But I suppose I can watch one of the documentaries I have stored. I know you haven't wanted to discuss this topic too much but we really should consider moving in together, Jane. Honestly."

Jane smiled to herself. 'Oh, Maura, that's definitely going to come up very shortly.'

"We will talk about it, babe, I promise. Hey, I feel like cooking, why don't you come to my place for dinner tomorrow night."

"You feel like cooking? Of course I'll be there. You sell yourself short when it comes to your cooking, Jane," Maura said, the happiness evident in her voice. "I have the spa appointment in the early afternoon. I think I'll go for a run in the morning and really enjoy the spa."

"Ugh, honey, are you doing another mud thing?"

Maura laughed. "Yes, I do have a soak scheduled and a massage. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm plenty sure. You enjoy yourself honey. Let the spa pamper you in the daytime and I'll pamper you tomorrow night," Jane said, her voice taking on a huskier tone.

The detective heard the doctor moan slightly on the other end.

"Promise, Detective Rizzoli?"

"I swear, Doctor Isles."

"Call me tonight, Jane. I love you."

"I love you too and I will."

They hung up and Jane headed to the store to get all the ingredients she needed for dinner the next night, including Maura's favorite dessert – tiramisu.

R&IR&IR&I

Maura closed her laptop and stretched, catching a glimpse of the clock. It was six o'clock and she was more than ready to head out for the day. A little sad because she wanted to just curl up with Jane, but she understood the detective wanted a little time for herself. Maura couldn't wait to go to the spa by herself for true relaxation without hearing Jane complain about the mud and all the other frilly things. Maura laughed to herself as she locked up her office and headed home.

R&IR&IR&I

It was 8:30 and Jane finished everything she needed to do for tomorrow, well, with the exception of picking up flowers. That would be done tomorrow afternoon. She sat on her couch with a beer, missing Maura. Picking up her phone, she dialed her love.

"Hi honey," Maura answered.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Besides missing you?"

Jane gave a raspy chuckle. "Yeah, besides that and I miss you too."

"Watching a documentary that you'd have absolutely no interest in seeing but I'd gladly turn off if you were here with me right now. What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting with a beer finishing up the last of my personal pie from Giuseppe's. Probably going to go to bed soon, I'm exhausted."

"You're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, baby. I'm just tired."

"Get some rest tonight. So, what's on the menu for tomorrow?"

Jane smiled.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll figure it out tomorrow," Jane said, thinking about the ingredients for the chicken marsala she planned to cook and the already-made tiramisu sitting in the fridge.

"Well, I can't wait. I do love your cooking, Jane. I wish you'd do it more often!"

"Thanks baby, maybe I will. I'll see you tomorrow around six, right?"

"Yes, that will give me plenty of time to get home from the spa and get ready. I love you, Jane, so much."

"I love you, too. More than you can even imagine."

"Goodnight my love."

"Night, Maur."

After hanging up, Jane finished her pizza and beer and headed off for a good night's rest.

R&IR&IR&I

Jane awoke at 7:30 and decided to go for a long, cleansing run. With her iPod strapped to her arm, she headed off on her normal route. She smiled when a very familiar sight came into view – her soon-to-be fiancée's ass in her teal running pants. Jane took out her ear buds as she got closer.

"I'd recognize that ass anywhere," she said, coming up on the blonde.

Maura smiled and stopped running.

"Jane! Good morning! You're up very early!"

Jane stopped running and pulled her into an embrace.

"I am. I got some really good sleep last night," she said, leaning down to kiss Maura.

"How long have you been running?"

"About an hour."

"Me too, want to hit that little café for breakfast? We can walk back to my place and I'll give you a lift home on my way to the spa."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, baby."

Jane couldn't take her eyes off Maura as she thought about what the night would hold.

"So," Maura said as she and Jane made their way to an outside table at the café. "What's on the menu for tonight? Shall I bring red or white?"

"You don't have to bring any, babe, I have it all taken care of already."

"I'm excited for this! I love when you cook, Jane."

"You're the only person I've ever enjoyed cooking for, Maur. Really. God, you look amazing after a run," Jane said, sipping her coffee.

"Me? Have you looked in a mirror?"

Maura playfully ran her foot up Jane's leg.

"You know, if you can walk and eat that croissant at the same time, we can get back to my place quicker and," Maura started but was cut off as Jane got up so fast she almost knocked her chair over.

"Let's go."

Maura laughed as she and Jane gathered their breakfast and started the short walk for home.

R&IR&IR&I

Once they got inside, Maura pushed Jane up against the front door.

"Woah, Dr. Isles. Seems you missed me last night, huh?" Jane said, lowering her head to kiss Maura's neck.

"God, Jane. Yes. And seeing you after a run, it makes me crazy."

Jane walked Maura backward until they got to the bedroom, both stripping quickly as Jane playfully tossed her onto the bed.

"We'll get your sheets all sweaty."

"I'll change them! Please, Jane, kiss me."

Jane lowered herself on top of Maura and did as requested. The kiss was gentle but Maura changed that quickly as her need for Jane was building. Jane pinned Maura's hands to the bed as she moved her kiss down, taking a hardened nipped in her mouth. Playfully, she sucked and licked as Maura writhed beneath her.

"I swear Jane Rizzoli, you drive me completely crazy," Maura panted. Jane came back up for a kiss before sliding her hand down to Maura's center.

"Mmmm but you love it."

"Shut up."

Jane laughed and moved to attack Maura's neck as she gently circled her clit.

"You're so wet for me, baby. God you feel good," Jane said as she slid two fingers into the blonde, curling her fingers up to hit her g-spot.

It wasn't long before Jane felt Maura tighten around her fingers. The blonde cried out as she rode out her orgasm. Jane lowered her lips to Maura's neck, kissing her gently.

"I love you."

"Mmm ... I love you, too, Jane," Maura whispered as she lied there trying to calm her heart rate.

Jane smiled as she stayed on top of Maura, peppering her face with kisses. Maura rolled so she was on top of Jane.

"Hi," the brunette said, her brown eyes sparkling as she smiled at the incredibly gorgeous woman on top of her. All she could think was by tonight, she would be engaged.

"Hi," Maura returned, as she kissed Jane's lips and slowly made her way down to settle between her legs. Light, ticklish kisses on Jane's upper thigh turned into Maura gently tonguing the detective's clit, alternating between circling and sucking.

"Fuck, Maur," Jane breathed out as she gripped the sheets. Jane moved her hips in time with Maura's tongue. When Maura felt the detective just on the edge, she'd move her kiss to the inside of her thigh again.

"Stop teasing me," the detective growled, gently guiding Maura's head back to her center. The blonde laughed but her tongue found Jane's clit again and this time she entered her with two fingers, thrusting in and sucking her clit simultaneously. Jane's body stiffened and Maura felt her push her head in just a little more to get the blonde to continue her ministrations. Finally, her body relaxed.

"You have amazing skills."

Maura laughed as she crawled up to kiss Jane. Jane held her tightly, kissing her with fervor. The blonde's head came to rest on Jane's chest.

"Honey, I need to get moving into a shower to get ready for the spa," Maura said, tracing Jane's nipple with her finger.

"Really?! You think doing that is going to get you out of this bed?" Jane asked, rolling on top of the blonde.

"Oh God, Jane. Come on."

"Oh, it'll be quick, Dr. Isles."

Jane stood up and reached into the drawer, getting the item that drove Maura absolutely crazy. She slipped easily into the harness.

Maura swallowed visibly. "Jesus," Maura whispered.

Jane laughed as she lied down on the bed on her back and pulled the doctor onto her.

"I want you to ride me," Jane husked.

Maura wasted no time slowly lowering herself onto the dildo. Jane began to thrust her hips slowly to drive Maura wild. Maura started to set a faster rhythm. Jane grasped Maura's hips. Jane herself was so close and she could feel that Maura was too. "I want to come together," Maura panted.

"I'm there, baby. Let go."

That was all Maura needed to hear as she let her orgasm over take her, joined by Jane a few seconds later. Finally, Maura stopped moving on Jane and lowered her head to kiss her lips.

Jane reached up to feel Maura's heartbeat, smiling when she realized it was beating in rhythm with her own.

Maura moved to Jane's side and helped the brunette out of the harness.

"Between the run and this even better exercise, I'm exhausted Jane," Maura laughed.

"Well, you'll really enjoy the spa now, babe."

"Ugh, I need to get up and shower. Care to join me JUST for a shower, Jane? No funny business in there, I need to get ready."

"Yeah, I'll be good I promise," Jane laughed, knowing she would need a little afternoon snooze herself. She had a big night ahead of her.

R&IR&IR&I

Maura dropped Jane off with a kiss and the promise of seeing her in a few hours. When Jane got up to her apartment, she checked the clock. Seeing as she had about 6 hours or so until Maura would be back, she headed out to get the flowers she wanted to pick up for the evening, as well as a few other little odds and ends. She also dropped Jo Friday off at Frankie's place. When she got back, the red roses were put into water and the rose petals were put in the refrigerator until she would prep the bedroom just before Maura arrived. She chilled the 2 bottles of wine and the bottle of champagne and still had about 5 hours. That allowed her to sneak in a two-hour nap before she'd need to get up and start making the chicken marsala.

R&IR&IR&I

Maura sat in her mud bath soaking. She thought back to the morning's activities and smiled. Jane Rizzoli was amazing – in every single possible way. Between her run, great sex with Jane and this spa day, Maura was pretty sure she'd never felt so relaxed in her entire life. She couldn't wait to get to Jane's tonight.

R&IR&IR&I

It was 5:30 and Jane had the marsala sauce simmering on the stove, the chicken just about to be put into the pan and the pasta water boiling nicely. The table was set beautifully with the dozen roses in the center of the table and one extra rose at Maura's place setting. She was singing to the song she planned on serenading Maura with after dinner. She poured two glasses of white wine and put the chicken in to cook.

She took the rose petals back to the bedroom and spread them around and on the newly-made bed. Jane also lit scented candles around the room. She put on her dark blue jeans and a silky black button-down shirt. She hoped that Maura would appreciate the brand new lingerie she bought just for the occasion. She quickly applied a light coat of makeup and made sure her hair was down just the way she knew Maura liked it.

When she finished getting ready, she went back into the kitchen. The clock read 5:50 and she knew without a doubt, Maura would be here any minute. She plated the linguini and a piece of chicken on each plate, keeping the marsala simmering low on the stove. Just as she put the plates on the table, she heard the key in the lock.

"Oh my God, Jane, I can smell it outside, it smells, great," Maura said, smiling and looking around, amazed at how perfect everything looked.

Jane smiled, took her in her arms and kissed her, her hands roaming down briefly to the doctor's ass. Jane loved that Maura went casual tonight, wearing her tight dark blue jeans. "You are absolutely glowing, Maur. And you look amazing."

"What's all this?" Maura asked, kissing her back.

"I just wanted tonight to be really nice for you. We haven't had a date night in a while and I thought this would be nice," Jane said, leading the doctor to the table.

Maura picked up the rose and smiled. "Thank you, Jane. I can't wait to try this. I'm amazed."

"Come on Maur, I'm from an Italian family … I don't order in ALL the time!"

Maura laughed that beautiful, head thrown back laugh that Jane adored. Truth be told, there really wasn't one thing about the ME that Jane didn't adore.

"Let's dig in while it's hot," Jane said, picking up her wine glass and waiting for Maura to pick her up for a toast.

"To us," Jane said.

"To us," Maura repeated, gently clinking glasses with Jane.

Jane watched as Maura took a bite of chicken and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm … Jane. I really need to make you cook more often. This is delicious."

Jane smiled brightly. "I'm glad you like it baby. So, how was the spa?"

"Honestly, between this morning's run and our other activities and then the mud bath and massage … I feel fantastic. This has been a great day," Maura said, sipping her wine.

"Good. Know what would make it even better? The tiramisu I have sitting in the fridge for later."

Maura gasped. "You made tiramisu? What did I do to earn all of this?"

Jane smiled and stroked Maura's cheek gently. "You deserve all of this and more. You deserve everything good in this world."

Maura took Jane's hand and kissed it, a slight blush rising up her neck.

Once they were done and everything put away, Jane excused herself for a moment and headed into her bedroom for a moment to compose herself. For a brief moment, she panicked when she didn't find the ring box in her drawer but she calmed immediately, remembering she had placed it under the couch cushion for easier access. She picked up her iPod and went back out into the living room, placing it into the dock she had set up on the breakfast bar.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Did my girlfriend, Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli, just ask me to dance?" Maura joked.

Jane smiled and kissed her lightly. "Yes she did."

"I'd be honored."

Just then, the music started and Jane took Maura in her arms, praying silently that she would not screw this up and forget any words. Right on cue, Jane started singing to Maura in her husky timber, never breaking eye contact.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

The music ended and Maura stared up at Jane, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"That song, Jane, I … that was beautiful."

"Come sit down with me, Maura."

Jane led her to the couch and sat down with her, holding both her hands. She took a breath before starting.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told another soul, Maura. Two years ago, you and I had a conversation. You told me how you had never felt wanted in any of your relationships before you met me – not as a child or as an adult in a loving relationship. After that conversation, I came home and I cried. I cried like a baby because I found it unfathomable that anyone on this earth would ever make you – the sweetest, kindest and most caring person I know – feel that way, feel unwanted."

Maura held her hands tightly, the tears that were threatening to make their way out of her eyes before were starting a slow descent down her cheeks.

"That song I just played and sang to you conveys exactly the way I feel. I need you to know that I want you – today and every day. I know that I'm not an easy person, Maur. I have my faults. I'm stubborn, I'm sarcastic and I'm moody. But above and beyond any of that, I'm desperately in love with you. I love you more than life itself, Maura. I want you to know that I want you – now and every moment from here on out for the rest of my life," Jane slowly slipped her hands out of Maura's, placed them on either side of the blonde's head and kissed her tenderly. The detective smoothly moved onto the floor on one knee and stealthily grabbed the ring box from under the couch cushion.

Popping open the box, Jane watched as Maura's crying eyes got wide.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, every beat of my heart, everything I have. Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry me?"

Jane's heart was pounding out of her chest as she watched the stunned medical examiner slide onto the floor with her, smiling through her tears. "Yes, Jane Rizzoli, I will marry you. Yes! Yes!"

Jane's own tears found their way onto her cheeks as she slipped the ring on Maura's hand.

"It's so beautiful," Maura said, gasping at the ring that now was upon her finger. "Thank you."

"Not anywhere near as beautiful as you."

"Jane. Oh God, I love you. I love you so much. I can't… I don't even know how to tell you how perfect and special this is to me. You're so damn amazing and I'm so lucky to have you. I love you Jane Rizzoli. I love you. "

They hugged in a tight embrace before Maura pulled back a bit to kiss her fiancé. The kiss was tender and sweet. Jane maneuvered them up back to a sitting position on the couch. She stroked Maura's cheek, wiping away the tears as Maura did the same to her.

"Thank you," Maura whispered, burying her face in Jane's neck.

"I'm so glad you like the ring."

"I mean, God, Jane, the ring is absolutely beautiful and of course thank you for that. But I also mean thank you for all the things that you've said. I don't think you'll ever know how special you make me feel. You make me feel like I'm the only other person that exists when I'm around you."

"Babe, to me, no one else really does exist when you're around."

"I know. Jane, when you're in the room I can't concentrate on anything but you."

Maura leaned in to kiss Jane. The kiss was slow and full of love.

"So just how long were you planning this, Detective?" Maura asked, moving to straddle Jane's lap.

Jane smiled as she rested her hands on Maura's hips.

"This has been in the works nine months. Do you remember that night when I told you I didn't think I was good enough for you?"

Maura sighed, stroking Jane's cheek.

"Yes. I hated that you felt that way."

"I know you did. And that night, you made love to me so gently and sweetly and you reassured me that I absolutely was the best for you. The very next day I was at the jewelry store, designing this ring."

"Jane, this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Thank you. And, I'd like to make love to you that way tonight, my love."

Jane smiled and picked Maura up, carrying her to the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed.

"Oh, Jane."

Maura looked around the room Jane had prepared.

"This is wonderful," the doctor said, pulling Jane closer to her.

She slowly undid the buttons on Jane's shirt, kissing each spot under the button on her way down. She smiled when she saw the deep purple bra that perfectly accentuated Jane's pert breasts.

Jane, for her part, lifted the ME's shirt up over her head and unclasped her bra. Maura did the same for Jane and gently took a nipple in her mouth, her hand kneading the other breast. Jane moaned and threw her head back.

"Relax, baby, this is about you."

Jane looked up at her.

"No. It's about us, Maur. It's going to be about us for the rest of our lives."

Maura didn't think it was possible to love Jane any more than she already did, but that statement took it to an even greater level. Maura slowly undid Jane's jeans and pulled them down, taking her own off as well.

Upon seeing Jane's matching deep purple panties, she groaned.

"Jane, you're so gorgeous. Jesus, how did I get so lucky?"

"Please make love to me, Maur."

Maura wasted no time removing the remainder of Jane's clothes and her own. Their limbs tangled together and their tongues met in a slow duel. Maura's thigh made its way between Jane's legs and the detective began to slowly grind on it. Maura kissed Jane's neck just below her ear – the spot she knew drove her completely crazy.

"God, baby, please," Jane whispered.

Maura smiled as she slowly slid two fingers into Jane and worked a rhythm that had the detective riding her hand and picking up speed.

"Come up here, Maur," Jane rasped.

"Really?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled and nodded and Maura hovered herself above Jane's mouth, making sure to keep her fingers moving. She felt Jane's fingers spread her and almost jumped when her tongue made contact with her clit. Jane's tongue worked at the same rhythm Maura's fingers were working inside her.

Maura whimpered as Jane expertly worked her into a frenzy. She could tell by Jane's movements she was getting close and she knew she was right on pace with the detective. Jane moaned as Maura found her g-spot.

Maura was so close. "Come for me, Jane. I love you baby," Maura said, finding her g-spot again as her thumb played with Jane's clit. That did it as she felt the detective tense up. She moaned against Maura's clit and the doctor's body started to spasm in the most pleasurable way possible. When they both came down, Maura rolled off of Jane and the detective took her into her arms.

"Christ, that was fucking hot," Jane said, trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm … It was. You surprised me."

"I know. I know how much you love that position."

"I do, but usually we don't do that when I'm in the middle of fucking you."

"Jesus, it's so hot when you say that."

"Oh, Detective, I plan on fucking you all night."

Jane smiled and pulled her on top of her.

R&IR&IR&I

Jane and Maura had both fallen asleep sometime after their marathon of mind-blowing sex. Maura was the first to stir. She held up her left hand and looked at it, still in awe. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Jane had completely surprised her tonight. She had never expected a proposal seeing as how it seemed Jane was dragging her feet about them officially moving in together. This night was the most romantic night of her life, the most beautiful night of her life. She felt Jane's arms tighten around her as the detective burrowed closer and kissed the back of her neck softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How'd you know I was thinking?"

"You're always thinking, my beautiful genius."

"I'm thinking about tonight. You surprised me, Jane, you really did. I never expected this."

Jane smiled. "I like the element of surprise."

"I have to call my parents and tell them tomorrow. They will be so excited."

"They already know. I am old fashioned, you know."

"You asked for permission?"

"Of course I did. My mother would smack me if I didn't. That will be the first question she asks me when she sees that ring. Frankie knows I was proposing."

Jane looked at the clock. "Two o'clock. I think it's a perfect time for dessert. Come with me."

Maura followed Jane to the kitchen. Jane took out the tiramisu and the champagne.

They sat at the breakfast bar and shared a piece of tiramisu. Jane filled up two champagne glasses.

"To our life together," Maura said, lifting her glass.

"To our life together."

The End

A/N 2 – I hope you've enjoyed this little plot bunny that was rumbling around in my head. I do plan on some future one- or two-shots from this story. Please show some love and review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted: We Have News

A/N - I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews that Wanted received. I truly appreciate it. I'm back sooner than I thought with another one-shot. I will probably do many one- or two-shots using the Jane/Maura from Wanted. I guess like a series, if you will. Anyway, please do read and review and I hope you like it! Oh, and if you haven't read Wanted, you may want to check that one out first so this one makes a little more sense (and please review that one too) … Thanks!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine – they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

Maura Isles woke up before her girlfriend; wait, no – her fiancée. The medical examiner smiled as she looked over at Detective Jane Rizzoli - the woman with whom she would soon commit to share her life. Jane had completely surprised her with the most romantic proposal the night before and she couldn't get the smile off her face.

As if having a sense of being stared at, Jane popped one eye open and smiled.

"Morning, babe," Jane said, pulling Maura closer to her.

"Good morning, my soon-to-be-wife."

They shared a tender and sweet kiss.

"Last night was truly amazing Jane. I still can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

"Rizzoli-Isles, huh?" Jane asked with a smirk. "Given this some thought, have you?"

"Not really," Maura said.

Jane narrowed her eyes, still smirking. "Hives, Maura."

"Okay, okay, yes. Yes I have thought about it. We've been together for a while Jane, it's only natural to think about it."

"Well, for the record, I think Mrs. Jane Rizzoli-Isles sounds terrific. And I agree that last night was phenomenal. You've made me the happiest woman alive by saying yes."

"Well, you've made me the happiest woman alive by asking me to be your wife. We need to get up now, sweetheart," Maura said, kissing Jane sweetly.

"Not ready to get up, Maur," Jane said, nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

"Jane, it's already ten o'clock. Your mother will be commandeering the kitchen in about four hours. I'd like to make you a nice breakfast before we head back over," Maura said, laughing at how cute Jane was when she was sleepy.

"Bacon?"

Maura planted a kiss on Jane's nose. "Yes, baby. Bacon."

Jane growled but released Maura from her hold.

"I need a shower," Jane said, stretching.

"Well, we could save some time and shower together."

Jane's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Well, wait, that depends. Can you actually behave yourself in the shower?"

"Maura, it's not a fair request – asking me to behave while you're in front of me – naked and wet."

"Well, then, Detective, I suppose you should just let me shower first and then I can start breakfast while you take yours," Maura said, playfully wiggling her ass at Jane as she made her way to the bathroom.

The detective was spry and lunged for Maura, grabbing her from behind as her arms circled her waist. She nuzzled Maura's ear and planted a slow kiss just below the ME's ear.

"I love you."

Maura smiled and spun around to face Jane. "I love you, too. Okay, come on, we're not in that much of a rush," Maura said, winking at Jane.

R&IR&IR&I

After a very leisurely shower that left both of them completely sated, Maura made bacon, cheese omelets, toast, coffee and orange juice.

"Oh God, babe, this is quite the after-sex meal I need," Jane said, smiling as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"You know I do not condone eating like this very often Jane, but … I think we both earned it after the last few days."

Jane agreed as she dove into her omelet.

"So, how crazy do you think your mother is going to be today when she sees the ring?" Maura asked, staring at the new piece of jewelry adorning her finger.

"Oh, you may end up bruised from how tightly she will grab you," Jane said, laughing. "She knew it was coming. Hell, everyone knew it was coming but they didn't know when."

"I didn't! Especially since it seemed like you really didn't want to talk about moving in together."

"Yeah, I guess we should start talking about that now, huh?"

Maura smiled brightly.

"I still can't believe it, Jane."

Jane looked at her, eyes so full of love. "I'm still in shock that I'm the one you want."

"You are so modest and self-deprecating. You really just have absolutely no idea how amazing you are, do you?"

Jane blushed and looked down at her food. Maura came around the other side of the breakfast bar and tilted Jane's chin up to meet her eyes.

"You, Jane Rizzoli, are so perfect. I will never, ever, in my life feel as loved, as safe, as free to just be myself with anyone on this earth as I do with you. You're my soul mate. That song you sang for me last night. That beautiful, perfect song – it goes for you too. I want to make you feel wanted."

Jane's eyes brimmed as Maura kissed her gently on the lips and Jane pulled her into her lap, continuing the kiss. Maura felt her lips move to the side of her head. "Thank you, Maur. I, God, I just love you so damn much."

"And I love you, so very much."

Jane pulled Maura's plate over to her side and together, with Maura on Jane's lap, they finished their breakfast.

"Oh, on our way back to my place, let's stop off and pick up a few bottles of champagne," Maura said as she finished cleaning up from breakfast.

"Good point. My mother is just going to go nuts. You do realize this, right?"

Maura laughed. "Yes, I'm very well aware. After we let everyone know at dinner tonight, maybe we could schedule one with my parents together."

Jane readily agreed. Of course, only Jane knew they would be arriving at Maura's house later this afternoon.

R&IR&IR&I

"Hi Ma," Jane said, kissing her mother's cheek as Maura stealthily went to chill the champagne. They both agreed that Maura would try to hide her hand the best she could so as not to give their news away too quickly.

"Oh, good you're here!" Angela exclaimed, hugging Jane. "Can you please get to work on the meatballs?"

"If I must," the brunette playfully groaned as she rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands thoroughly.

"You must."

Jane smiled as she started rolling the meatballs. "So what else is on the menu tonight?"

"The meatballs, I have veal I'm going to pan fry, the sauce and gnocchi. I'm also in the mood for chicken alfredo so I'm whipping some of that up as well."

"Jesus, Ma, is there an army coming here tonight I haven't been told about?" Jane joked, but secretly she was glad because they had two extra mouths to feed in addition to the seven that would already be piling into the dining room.

Just then Maura came in, her left hand in her pocket. "Hi, Angela, it smells wonderful in here!"

"Hello Sweetheart," Angela said, and stopped, looking at Maura's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're positively glowing today, Maura. You look wonderful."

Jane turned to look at her fiancé, who she could tell was just about to burst. Jane laughed and nodded.

"Well, I have a reason to glow today, Angela."

"Oh?"

Maura casually put her left hand on the counter as she maintained eye contact with Angela.

"Well, it's not every night that the most beautiful woman in this entire world asks me to be their wife."

Angela's eyes went wide as she looked to Maura's left hand. She put her bowl down on the counter.

"OH MY GOD! MAURA! JANE! OH MY GOD!" Angela exclaimed as she pulled Maura into a tight hug and rocked her from side to side.

"Jeez, Ma, you're gonna squeeze the life out of my fiancé, come on!" Jane joked. Angela turned around and grabbed her too and pulled both of her girls into a hug.

"I can't believe it, Janie! It's about time you finally got off your ass and popped the question. Oh, you did ask for permission, didn't you?"

Jane looked at Maura. "See! I told you she would ask me that! Yes, Ma, I did."

"Maura, that ring is so beautiful. Just like you," Angela whispered in Maura's ear, and both women began to wipe tears from their eyes. "I love you, Maura, just like my own. And you've always been like another daughter to me, but I'm so glad it's going to be official."

"Thank you, Angela. That means so, so much."

"Ma, we'd like to kind of announce it at dinner."

"Oh, Jane, good luck if you think people aren't going to notice right away. That's quite a rock you put on her finger. That and the two of you are gleaming."

Just then, Jane's partner Detective Barry Frost and her brother Frankie came in the house.

"Hello everyone," Frankie shouted, coming into the kitchen, followed by Frost.

"Woah!" Frost exclaimed.

"What?" Jane asked.

Frankie looked at him as his eyes shifted to Maura's hand.

"Yeah! Rizzoli finally put a ring on it!" Frost said, pulling his partner into a hug.

Jane shook her head and smiled, hugging him back.

"Holy shit, sis, that's some rock!"

"Language, Francesco!" Angela said, laughing.

Frankie smiled and took Maura in a huge hug. "Congratulations, Maura. I'm thrilled to have you as my sister too."

He then hugged Jane. "You finally did it Janie. I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy," he whispered.

Jane could feel tears coming so she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Frankie. Now, God, we have work to do!"

Everyone laughed as the boys went to put beer in the fridge. Jane stood next to Maura. "Well, so much for trying to hide it until later, huh?"

Maura turned and wrapped her arms around Jane. "I don't want to hide it, Jane. I'm so happy that I want to go outside and scream it!"

Jane slid her arms around Maura. "Me too."

Her brother Tommy came in followed by Detective Vince Korsak. Jane and Maura just turned to face them and Maura held up her hand.

"Holy shit, Janie, ya finally got the balls to do it!" Tommy said, pulling her into a hug.

Jane, laughing, hugged her brother. "Nice. Both of my brothers exclaim 'holy shit!' when they find out I got engaged. Nice."

Korsak hugged Maura. "Congratulations, Maura. You deserve a nice rock for putting up with Rizzoli," he said, winking at Jane over Maura's shoulder.

"God, Maura, are you sure you want to marry into this?" Angela said, shaking her head at her children.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world."

R&IR&IR&I

Dinner was just about ready and the table was being set. Jane had just gotten the call from Constance isles that she and her husband Richard would be arriving at Maura's house in about five minutes. Maura watched as Jane rearranged the table for two added place settings.

"Jane, what are you doing? That table is set perfectly for seven!"

"You're right, sweetheart. However, we're having nine."

"Nine? Who else is coming?"

"Hello, my darling Maura!"

Maura spun around to see her mother and father standing in the living room. She looked back at a smiling Jane and just shook her head, beaming.

"Mother, Father!" she exclaimed, hugging both of them.

Jane approached as Constance took Maura's hand and looked at her ring. "Oh, Jane, this ring is absolutely breathtaking!"

"Constance, it's a beautiful ring, but it pales in comparison to the gorgeous woman wearing it," Jane said, looking at Maura with adoring eyes. "Thank you for your permission."

"Of course we would give you our blessing. We've never seen our Maura happier," Constance said, hugging Jane.

They came in and soon everyone was enjoying dinner.

Jane stood up with her glass of champagne. Maura watched her lovingly.

"Everyone, I just want to thank you all for your love and friendship. Maura and I love you all very much. We are so glad you are here to share this happy news with us," Jane said and raised her glass. Everyone clinked glasses to toast and Jane and Maura shared a kiss.

R&IR&IR&I

Everyone had consumed a ridiculous amount of food and everything was finally put away. Maura, her parents and Angela were in the living room talking. Frost, Korsak and Tommy said their goodbyes after wishing the happy couple many more congratulations and hugs. Jane was outside on the back patio, having a beer as she stared up at the stars.

Frankie quietly approached and put his arm around her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jane smiled. "I'm looking up and thanking these stars for sending Maura into my life."

Frankie smiled and pulled his sister against him, kissing the side of her head.

"I'm really happy for you, Janie. I mean it. You and Maura are the best sisters anyone could ever ask to have. You make a great couple. She really balances you out, though how she puts up with your ass sometimes is beyond me," he said, laughing.

"Shut up," she laughed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Seriously, you deserve to be happy. God knows you've been through enough shit in this lifetime, Janie. Now, it's time for you and Maura to enjoy this life."

"It's so hard to explain, Frankie. I've always felt like a part of me was missing – like I wasn't complete in some way. Maura … she completes me. Truthfully, I don't know how she puts up with my ass either," she said, laughing huskily.

"It's easy when it's a pretty damn great ass."

Frankie and Jane spun around to see Maura, smiling.

"Aw, man, I love you both so much, but I do not want to hear you gawking about my sister's ass!"

Maura and Jane laughed as they hugged. Frankie took out his phone. "Get together, I want to get a picture," he said.

The two women held each other close and were smiling ear-to-ear. Frankie looked at the picture and showed Jane and Maura. "Now, that's a keeper."

He joined them in a group hug, kissed each woman on the forehead and headed back inside.

"It's been a wonderful day, Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed her girl. "It sure has. There was so much warmth and love when everyone figured it out."

"I was truly surprised by my parents being here! I was so excited for your family to know and our friends – it just really made everything completely perfect for my parents to be here too."

"Of course, baby. I wanted our whole family here."

"You will never cease to amaze me, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. "I promise to never stop trying."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

The End

A/N2- Look for more from me with these two related to the Wanted series. And it won't always be lovey, gushy and mushy as I'm definitely a fan of Jane/Maura angst. Please read and review and again, if you haven't already, please check out Wanted. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Wanted: The Series – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine – they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N Hi guys! So I'm changing up how I'm going to do this. Looked back and discovered that my one-shots are really just part of the bigger story anyway, so, I'll just put them into one and call it Wanted: The Series. I hope you continue to enjoy it and thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews Wanted and Wanted: We Have News received. I have a lot of ideas for this and will post added chapters as I'm able. Thank you.

"Maura, I can't look at another book of invitations right now," Jane said, pushing the third book of wedding invitations back onto the coffee table. Her fiancée pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Jane, you promised me that we were going to decide on one by the end of the weekend."

"I know, Maura, and it's only Friday night. To the best of my knowledge, we still have another two days," Jane said, getting up to get a beer. "And, we don't even really have a date set."

Maura sighed. Jane was being obstinate and she was in no mood to deal with it tonight.

"Oh, I know. I'm sure we'll wait another three years to set one," Maura said, closing the books and putting them aside.

Jane put her beer back in the fridge. She needed to get out of the house for a while. She could go back to her apartment for the night, but that was in the process of being packed up. The brunette grabbed her coat from the closet.

"Jane, where are you going?"

"I need to get a little air. I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"You mean you need to get away from me for a while."

Jane's silence spoke volumes.

"Fine, go. Be careful."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Maura knew she was pushing Jane and she wanted to back off a bit, but she also didn't want Jane to drag her heels. The proposal and telling the families was so sweet and romantic and Maura wanted to start their married life. She poured a glass of wine and turned on the television.

R&IR&IR&I

Jane made it to the bottom of the driveway before she realized she was being a total ass. The woman she loved with all her heart was in there, wanting her, wanting to plan one of the biggest days of their life and she was out here. They've been engaged for a month and if Jane had her way, they'd take themselves to City Hall Monday morning and say their vows. But Maura is a classy woman and has dreamt of her wedding day since she was a little girl. Jane smiled at the thought of little Maura planning out her special day.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Jane said aloud, turning back toward the house.

She went back inside and saw a surprised Maura look toward the door.

"Hi," Jane said, kneeling down in front of Maura on the couch.

Maura smiled. "Hi."

Jane kissed her slowly and sweetly.

"I'm sorry babe. I know I've been an ass. Let's plan our wedding."

Maura smiled even brighter. "How about we take a break for the night and maybe tomorrow we can really start planning?"

Jane smiled and took Maura's wine glass out of her hand, placing it on the table. Leaning Maura down and backward, Jane pressed her body against the ME on the long couch. "Mmm, that sounds like a good plan," Jane said, kissing the ME's neck. "Right now, I'd like to apologize for being such an ass."

Jane ran her hands along Maura's sides, catching her earlobe in her mouth and gently sucking on it. Maura tangled her hands in unruly dark locks and brought Jane's mouth to hers, kissing her hard, gliding her tongue along Jane's lips, asking for entrance. Jane's tongue slid out to meet hers in a playful duel. The ME moved her hands to Jane's ass and squeezed, starting to move her hips.

"Baby, take me to bed," Maura whispered. Jane smiled, stood up and pulled Maura with her.

"I will never, ever, turn down that invitation."

Jane closed and locked the door behind them and eyed Maura with hunger.

"Don't just stand there, Detective, come here."

Jane wasted no time as she gently tackled Maura onto the bed, ridding herself of her shirt and bra. Maura rolled them so she was on top. She kissed Jane's neck just below her ear.

"I think I'd like to fuck you tonight, Detective Rizzoli," Maura whispered.

Jane whimpered. She knew that voice. She watched as Maura got up and slowly stripped herself. She went to the closet and took out two silky scarves. Jane knew those scarves well. Maura kissed Jane's lips and gently tied one of the scarves around Jane's head to blind her. "Christ, Maur," Jane whispered huskily, as she felt her hands being brought up to the headboard and bound to it by the other scarf.

"You look so fucking hot, Detective."

Maura settled herself on the bed and gently undid Jane's belt. She slid her hand into the now unfastened pants and gently played with Jane's clit. Jane bucked her hips and Maura held them down gently.

"No."

Jane stopped. "God, Maura, you're killing me here."

Maura pulled her pants down and settled herself between Jane's legs. She nipped at Jane's thigh, taking in the scent of her arousal. She playfully darted her tongue against Jane's clit, opening her legs wider as she plunged her tongue inside her lover. She looked up to see Jane writhing against the scarf.

"Detective, I suggest you stop fighting or I won't finish my current course of action," Maura said in her best domineering voice. "And I know you wouldn't want that."

"No, please."

"Then behave yourself."

The blonde went back to licking Jane, sliding two fingers inside her.

"You're so wet, Detective."

Jane heard Maura get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she half rasped, half squeaked.

"Relax."

She heard Maura go into the bedside drawer and instantly knew what she was getting.

"I told you I wanted to fuck you tonight, Jane. And that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Maura adjusted the strap-on and lowered herself onto Jane, kissing her hard as she eased the dildo into her. Jane grabbed the headboard as Maura pushed into her, hard and fast. Maura slowed her rhythm down and slowly kissed Jane's neck. Jane turned her head to give the blonde better access before turning back to try to catch her mouth.

Maura resumed her hard and fast rhythm and just when Jane was almost to the point of climax, she'd slow down.

"Jesus, Maura, you're torturing me."

Maura smiled and bit Jane's earlobe gently. She moved her mouth to Jane's right breast and sucked on her nipple, gently teasing it and nipping at it. Next, she moved to her left and gave it the same treatment. Jane was moaning and it spurred Maura to resume her fast pace. Jane wrapped her legs around Maura together they reached orgasm, Jane gripping the headboard tightly as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Finally, Maura collapsed on top of Jane. Weakly, she undid the blindfold.

"Damn," Jane panted as she caught Maura's mouth in a kiss.

"Mmm, Jane, that was amazing. When you moan like that, it's my favorite sound in the whole world."

Jane smiled and unclasped the headboard.

"Um, babe, can you untie me?"

"I don't know, I don't think I'm done with you yet, Detective."

Jane smirked. "You can have your way with me, Doctor Isles, but my hands," Jane started but didn't need to finish as Maura quickly reached up and untied her hands, concern taking over her expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think it's going to rain. They ache."

"Oh, honey," Maura said, taking each of Jane's hands and kissing them. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jane kissed her. "It's a minor ache babe and one that I'm more than willing to withstand for you to make love to me like that."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, kissing her gently. Maura rested her forehead on Jane's. "I know that it's difficult for you to give up control like that, honey, even if it is for pleasure. So thank you."

Jane looked directly into Maura's eyes. "You are the only one in this world I'd give up control for, Maura. I trust you completely."

Maura smiled and kissed the brunette softly and slowly.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too. Now, I do believe you had some plans, Doctor Isles," Jane said, smiling and flipping their positions so she topped Maura.

R&IR&IR&I

When Maura woke the next morning, there was no sunlight streaming into the room. The room was cast in darkness and the sound of pouring rain was prominent. Checking the clock, she was surprised to see it was almost eleven o'clock. Not that she and Jane didn't earn the rest. She smiled as she watched her lover sleep. Jane wanting or needing to get away from her the night before came back to her and she felt sadness. She understood that sometimes people needed space – they both did at times. But they were talking about their wedding, something she thought Jane was equally excited about, and that's how Jane responded.

"I can feel you staring at me, babe. It's too early and dark to get up yet," Jane rasped, reaching out and pulling Maura closer.

"It's not early, Jane, it's almost eleven o'clock. You were right about the rain, honey. It's pouring."

Jane looked at the window and heard it.

"Yeah, the hands never lie. What were you thinking about, Maur?"

"What?"

"When you lie there and stare at me when I'm sleeping, you're deep in thought."

"I was admiring your beauty."

She actually was so that wasn't technically a lie.

"I'm sure you were doing that too so you won't actually break out in hives. But tell me what's going on," Jane said, tenderly stroking her hair and cheek.

"I guess, it's just - Jane we were talking about our wedding last night and you wanted to get away from me. I thought you'd be just as excited as I am."

"I'm so sorry, Maur. I am just as excited as you are, please believe me. I guess just thinking about all the planning and the details I get overwhelmed."

"But you planned the engagement so perfectly, Jane. That was amazing."

"Yeah, but that was me expressing my love to you and Maura, that's the easiest thing in this world for me. This is different. This is a large-scale event and I know you want everything to be perfect and so do I."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Marrying me."

"What? Really?! No. No Maura, of course not. Hell, I'd take you down to City Hall Monday morning and marry you right then and there. But that's not what we're going to do. You deserve an elegant wedding and baby, that's what you're going to have."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly.

"Would it help if we hired a planner, to take some of the burden off of you?"

Jane adamantly shook her head. "No. No way. As overwhelming as it all can be, I want this to be put together by you and me – us. It's OUR wedding, one of the most special days in OUR lives, not somebody we hire. I DO want to have a say in everything from the invitations down to the centerpieces. And one other thing – anything, and I mean ANYTHING involving you, ESPECIALLY our wedding, Maura, is never, ever going to be a burden to me."

Maura had tears rolling down her face and Jane cuddled closer and kissed them away.

"I'm not sure how I got so lucky, Jane Rizzoli, but I'm so thankful I did."

"No, Maura Isles, I'm the lucky one. You amaze me every single day. I love you with everything in me."

"And I love you with all of me."

They shared another tender kiss.

"Well, should we get up, shower and start our day?" Jane asked.

Maura sighed. "I don't really want to go traipsing around outside in that," she said, pointing toward the window. "I think we can wait one more weekend to start our planning, babe. I'd love to get up, have some breakfast and climb right back into this bed with you."

"Well, you certainly won't find me arguing that suggestion."

A/N2 – That's it for this part folks. There will be some more bumps and bruises along the way. I hope you've enjoyed and please, please review! Thank you.


End file.
